El amor después del amor
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Gokudera lo dice constantemente casi como si fuese un mantra,él seguirá al Décimo donde quiera que vaya.
1. Chapter 1

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. **

**N/A:** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, todos son del gran sensei Akira Amano. Joder, que si fuese mios, eso es lo que los haría hacer jeh.

**Autora: **YUKI-NII ICHI

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Resumen: **Gokudera lo dice constantemente, casi como un mantra. Él seguirá al Décimo a donde quiera que vaya

**Pareja:** Gokudera/Tsuna

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. .:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**

_**Sentimientos **_

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. .:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**

Tsuna está preocupado pero lo esconde, continua sonriendo aunque este asustado por lo que pueda pasar en el futuro y no duerma en las noches. Se levanta como cada mañana, sin ánimos de abrir los ojos y seguir en esa batalla tonta para ganar unos anillos que no quiere pero que necesita si es que quiera salvar a sus amigos.

Y cada día todo pende de un hilo y él hace tripas el corazón para no llorar de impotencia y frustración, un jefe no hace esa clase de cosas, es lo que le repite Reborn con los ojos ocultos tras su sombreo y un inquieto león paseándose por su hombro.

Y él lo nota, puede ver la tensión acumulada, puede escuchar que esa risa que emite el castaño ya no es igual, todo está cambiando de una manera inesperada y hasta algo cruel. Se están jugando la vida noche tras noche, en duelos individuales y posibilidades limitadas.

Palabras de aliento e intentos vanos de esfuerzos es todo lo que Gokudera posee para poder impregnar un poco de la fe que a veces a él también le hace falta. No puede asegurar que todo estará bien, no está en su naturaleza mentirle, no a él, no a su preciado decimo.

Y es por eso que se ha propuesto hacer lo único que le queda en su alcance y ganar esa batalla contra quien se presume es un genio y un príncipe demasiado caprichoso.

Y Tsuna tiembla aun mas en su interior, el momento que tanto temía ha llegado, y no significa que no tenga confianza en que Gokudera puede desempeñar un buen papel. Es el miedo de perder algo más que el aliento mientras espera tras una pantalla de televisor y junta sus manos de una manera disimulada y desesperada. Tsuna reza por que no le suceda nada a su auto nombrada mano derecha.

Las reglas son puestas sobre la mesa por los dos árbitros de la familia Cervello, la voz de Ryohei le trae de nuevo de vuelta, el boxeador quiere hacer el circulo que sirve para darse ánimos antes de una pelea, Gokudera se niega, es claro que no quiere hacer algo tan estúpido.

-No me gusta tampoco, pero vamos hacerlo Gokudera-kun – el pequeño castaño ha atraído la atención de un renuente peli plata que sigue siendo sostenido por un lisiado Ryohei que se niega a soltarlo - ¿Cómo decirlo? Realmente no encuentro palabras pero... –ríe llevando una mano tras su cabeza, está un poco avergonzado – estamos junto en esta pelea y no quiero que nadie quede excluido, es mejor si tenemos solidaridad entre nosotros –

Y son solo palabras, acomodadas en un orden justo y racional, que suenen de una forma concreta y que tratan de manera ansiosa de transmitir, que están juntos, que son una familia. Se apoyan mutuamente. Aun así, no son las palabras. Se dicen todos mientras se miran unos a otros, es la voz que las ha dicho, es la persona de la que provienen. Es por Tsuna y por cada uno de ellos que ese círculo ha tomado un nuevo significado, uno que no habían visto antes.

Y Gokudera no puede sentirse más orgulloso de su jefe, su rostro muta entonces de una genuina sorpresa a un estado de pura felicidad, esa que solo él le hace experimentar.

-Decimo – cierra los ojos, está dispuesto a seguir todo lo que Tsuna desee - ¡vamos hacerlo! –

Y el castaño asiente con un pequeño ruidito que se escapa de sus labios, mientras aprieta con más fuerza la colita del traje de Lambo, hombro con hombro, con los rostros juntos y con el grito de un entusiasta Yamamoto es como da inicio la pelea.

Las instrucciones son dadas por Cervello. La angustia toma posesión del ojimiel que solo ve la espalda del peli plata.

-Me voy a pelear y como su mano derecha no lo defraudare decimo. – asegura Gokudera, las cejas de Tsuna están unidas en un rictus indeciso, asiente ante lo dicho y estira inconsciente su mano, como si quisiera tocar al ojiverde para darse cuenta que ese no es uno más de sus sueños, que esa batalla está realmente por comenzar –

-No te exijas demasiado – es todo lo que pide. No puede pensar en nada más. Decirle que vuelva bien es egoísta y no quiere sonar así, aunque sea eso lo que efectivamente desea –

Bel, usa cuchillas, Gokudera utiliza bombas, y es entre explosiones de dinamita y afiladas hojas que Tsuna siente que le vibran las piernas, todos hablan dando hipótesis sobre las técnicas del contrario o exclamando algún desaliento ante un golpe acertado por el enemigo, es inevitable no reaccionar ante lo que la pantalla presenta pero el solo secunda a veces la voz de Yamamoto cuando parece que todo está yendo mejor para el futuro guardián de la tormenta. A veces siente que el final le roza la punta de los dedos. Sin embargo este vuelve a evaporarse ante el menor de los movimientos

Pero a cada nuevo suspiro de alivio le sigue rápidamente una taquicardia que le indica que esto será más largo de lo que imaginaba, incluso es más lo que puede soportar siquiera. Han llegado ambos a la biblioteca. Parece que es Bel el que se coronara como triunfando.

-Gokudera-kun – susurra antes de que pueda darse cuenta, el nombre se le ha escapado de los labios. La impaciencia lo está matando a cada segundo que pasa. -

Un poco de pólvora y un encendedor son suficientes para que el peli plata vuelva a tomar el control y le dé un respiro a Tsuna. Un nuevo ataque de su Rocket Bomb le da una ventaja sobre estimada. Todos comienzan hablar, emocionados de la ya ganada lucha. Es en ese instante, cuando él se ha dado cuenta de cuanta es la fuerza y la determinación que Gokudera posee. Mientras la pantalla es obstruida por el humo de los estallidos y el viento rompe contra ese cuerpo. Ese es el nacimiento del guardián de la tormenta.

-Es…t-temible – tartamudea aun sorprendido ante todo lo visto. Bel está tirado en el suelo alrededor de libros incinerados y estantes a medio quemar a la vez que Gokudera permanece erguido con la mirada aun revuelta y fastidiada de darse cuenta que el genio no lo es tanto. Camina hacia él para quitarle la otra mitad del anillo y tras tabalea – Gokudera-kun – grita alarmado de nuevo –

Para cuando lo nota, hay dos cuerpos rodando en el suelo, empujándose y jalándose, en busca de un mismo objetivo. Bel no se deja vencer, su orgullo como príncipe no se lo permite, pero la determinación de no traer vergüenzas al decimo en Gokudera le hace la competencia. Los aires acondicionados están a punto de terminar su cuenta regresiva y estallar en cadena. Tiene que apresurarse si es que quiere recuperar el anillo completo.

Escucha los gritos de todos, diciéndole sin descanso que salga de ahí, inclusive Shamal le recuerda el valor de su propia vida, sin embargo ese no es el momento indicado, el quiere hacer honor a su posición de mano derecha, tiene que tener esa victoria si quieren tener al menos posibilidades bajo la media para seguir peleando contra los Varia.

-¡No puedo echarme hacia atrás, aun si muero! – no evita gritar su decisión por encima del ruido que provocan las explosiones y el concreto cayendo. –

-¡YA BASTA! –Y ha gritado tan fuerte como su pecho agitado y la angustia se lo ha permitido, respira con dificultad y sus ojos se esconden tras la sombra que su propio cabello refleja. Ya no puede soportarlo más. -¿Por qué crees que estamos peleando? – interroga con el ceño fruncido y la indignación pintada en el rostro –

Y Gokudera respinga incapaz de cerrara sus oídos ante aquella voz que suena furiosa y resuena dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Todos vamos a tener una pelea de nieve! – Aprieta sus manos en un puño y tensa sus músculos - ¡vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales! – Sus ojos están entrecerrados y cada vez esta mas exaltado – es por eso que estamos peleando – levanta sus rostro para ver más detenidamente la pantalla del televisor – es por eso que somos más fuertes – su voz ronca empieza oírse dura – ¡Quiero divertirme con todos! pero si mueres… ¡todo esto no tiene sentido! – y grita, grita con todas las fuerzas que no ha tenido en semanas, con toda la rabia que ha estado conteniendo tras una sonrisa, deshaciéndose de la calma que ya amenazaba con desaparecer. Lo grita tan fuerte, para que no sean solo los oídos de Gokudera lo que lo escuchen, quiere llegar más lejos, más que cualquier otra persona –

Gokudera ya no ve bien, siente la vista borrosa y el cuerpo le pesa un montón, la mano de Bel continúan recia alrededor de la cadena que cuelga de su cuello, las manos que le sostienen le tiembla y su costado a empezado a punzar más de lo que puede tolerar y aun así, son los deseos. No, lo sentimientos de Tsuna lo que le mantienen con la fuerza que le sostiene.

-Decimo – susurra, ante lo claro que ahora se ve algo que antes había pasado por alto –

Empero es tarde, sus instintos se lo dicen, el último ventilador hace un ruido monocorde. El sonido y las luces de una explosión son lo último que ven aquellos que están tras las pantallas. La señal se ha perdido.

-¿¡Gokudera-kun! – La boca se le ha secado de un solo golpe - ¿¡Gokudera-kun!- Y Tsuna siente como el corazón se le hace añicos – no…puede ser – las piernas ya no le sostienen mas, cae de rodillas, sus huesos chocan contra el piso de forma brusca y dolorosa – no puedo creerlo – los ojos se le llenan de lagrimas, no ha dejado de mirar a la pantalla - ¿Por qué, Gokudera-kun? – y Tsuna no está seguro a quien es al que pregunta, ni siquiera si es que recibirá una respuesta, todo está perdiendo sentido lentamente –

Y comienza a perderse hacia alguna memoria en específico, en donde no siente nada, no existe en sus recuerdos cosas como el dolor o miedo. Simplemente es un agujero en su pecho, sus ojos pequeños y rojos continúan temblando, está mirando sin ver.

-¡miren allá! – Dice Reborn apuntando con su pequeña mano hacia la estela de humo gris que aun no permite ver nada más que sombras difusas y un penetrante olor a quemado les llega hasta sus fosas nasales –

Y es la voz del hitman lo que atrae de nuevo a Tsuna, baja el rostro y ve esa cortina gris y volátil como la puerta de una esperanza marchitada. Caminado desencajadamente, con una mano en su costado y arrastrando sus pies, se oye la quejosa voz de Gokudera

-El censor infrarrojo se ha apagado – informa Shamal poniendo su mano como una prueba de lo dicho-

Y es lo único que la mente de Tsuna necesita para levantarse como un niño y correr hacia él. ¡Está vivo, está vivo! Le gritan sus sentidos mientras no deja de mirarlo con los ojos acuosos y el alma en un hilo.

-¡Gokudera-kun!- grita al verlo caer a peso muerto –

-Lo siento, decimo – su cara esta contra el piso y su voz suena apagada pero no arrepentida, su disculpa es solo la forma más adecuada que ha tenido para empanzar a expresar sus deseos – Mientras el anillo me fue arrebatado, volví porque quería ver esos fuegos artificiales "con usted"- la última palabra muere en su pensamiento, aun no puede decirla, no en ese momento –

-Gracias a…- Tsuna siente que todo está dejando de moverse, que su cabeza ya no da vueltas esquizofrénicamente mientras se pone de cuclillas frente al peli plata – Gokudera-kun, estoy muy feliz – sonríe, provocando el respingo de su guardián –

-Pero perdí – dice algo apenado y consternado el ojiverde –

Y eso a Tsuna no parece afectarle al contrario, se apoya sobre sus muslos y se acerca un poco más a un lloroso Gokudera que cubre avergonzadamente sus ojos con su antebrazo.

-Gracias, Gokudera-kun – "gracias por estar vivo" es lo que las palabras bien escogidas del castaño esconden en su núcleo –

-No por favor. No gaste su agradecimiento en mí. – pide con voz constipada el portador de las llamas tormenta. –

Tsuna continúa sonriendo de forma aliviada. Y con su cuerpo aun palpitando por lo vivido en unos segundos. No quiere hacer caso a la pena que siente ni a lo embarazoso que puede resultar la situación, el quiere continuar diciéndole, cuanto es que agradece a dios que continua ahí junto a él. Porque Gokudera quizás no sabe la magnitud de lo que su decisión provoco al castaño.

Y es cuando lo ayudan a levantarse que Tsuna toma de la forma más discreta que puede la mano del bombardero. Y le mira con esos ojos que destilan toda la amabilidad y amor que no ha dado a nadie más.

Gokudera observa calladamente como los pequeños dedos se aprietan contra a él. Definidamente el contacto con su decimo se siente bien. Ya quiere ver los fuegos artificiales una vez más junto a él.


	2. Chapter 2 Funeral

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**

**N/A:** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, todos son del gran sensei Akira Amano. Joder, que si fuese míos, eso es lo que los haría hacer jeh.

**Autora:**YUKI-NII ICHI

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Resumen:**Gokudera lo dice constantemente, casi como un mantra. Él seguirá al Décimo a donde quiera que vaya

**Pareja:** Gokudera/Tsuna

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. .:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**

_**Funeral**_

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. .:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**

Gokudera ya no escucha la voz de Yamamoto que trata de tranquilizarlo, no nota la nube de impotencia e incertidumbre que vuela sobre él. Solo se aferra a esa cama con olor a cerezos y oculta su rostro en las mantas, su espalda esta curveada debido a la posición que tiene a cuclillas del lado derecho de la base del colchón.

Las lágrimas siguen corriendo por sus mejillas, su cabello oculta más de la mitad de su cara y su garganta le cierra el paso a cualquier sollozo imprudente, que amenace con salir en ese instante. Yamamoto insiste una vez más en que se levante y él solo niega con la cabeza incapaz de mirar a nadie más que no sea el cuerpo que en ese instante reposa en el lecho.

-Ya es hora – se escucha decir a la voz de un serio Shamal–

Algo dentro de Gokudera hace "click" el alma se le remueve un poquito más y siente la imperiosa necesidad de gritarle a Shamal que esa hora no es bienvenida a llegar. Pero no puede, tan solo estira su mano temblorosa para tocar la piel fría y pálida de su jefe, el corazón se le quebra por tercera vez.

Hibari susurra desde la puerta, que los herbívoros deben ser regresados a la tierra. El guardián de la tormenta siempre ha sido explosivo, y todos saben que no es el mejor momento para algún comentario de ningún tipo, así que pueden ver venir como es que Uri gruñe amenazadoramente desde la otra esquina junto al leoncito que no para de gimotear de manera lastimosa y triste. Antes de convertirse en el gran leopardo que es e ir junto a su dueño para cerrar la boca del impertinente ex guardián de la escuela.

Hayato es entonces apartado a la fuerza por Ryohei, quien ha llegado en el momento preciso en que Hibari saca sus tonfas. El boxeador no se altera ni grita tan solo le pide Kusakabe que se lleve al guardián de la niebla, recordándole de paso que ahí hay una multitud, justo lo que más le irrita. Se gira hasta el peli plata que no parece escuchar razón y sin más remedio lo toma para mantenerle en una llave de box quieto y laxo.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y el olor a madera de caoba que desprende el enorme objeto que han traído le llega lentamente a la nariz poniéndolo en una alerta cansando y repetitiva. Alza su brazo de forma inconsciente, quiere detener lo que está a punto de pasar aun si es contra la lógica que indica que ahora ese es el lugar del decimo. Bianchi entonces toma la mano que está en el aire y la aprieta contra su mejilla, esta helada y floja como si perteneciese a la de una muñeca rota.

-Hayato – le llama ella, con voz triste, quiere sacarlo de la habitación, es innecesario que permanezca ahí, pero no puede. Los ojos verdes y opacos le miran a través del cabello aun mojada y largo, dirige en aquel momento su vista hacia Shamal que esta cerciorándose de que Tsuna sea puesto con el mayor cuidado y respeto posible dentro de ese ataúd con lirios blancos –

Gokudera es incapaz de continuar, no tiene la potencia para verlo dentro de aquello, así que retira de un suave empujón al guardián del sol y se suelta de su melancólica hermana que trata en vano de retenerlo.

-Hey, Hayato – la voz de Shamal atrae su atención, mientras él trata de continuar de pie, sus piernas parecen gelatina, tiemblan y le faltan fuerzas– El querría que lo llevaras a ese lugar – le dice entonces, poniendo con cuidado la tapa que cierra el féretro –

Y el pedido implícito dentro de lo dicho hace salir la poca convicción que aun mantiene, caminando con un horror suprimido hasta donde el castaño. Se inclina, recargando su peso en una de sus piernas y toma una de las esquinas del ataúd para levantarlo junto con Ryohei y Yamamoto. Y en realidad el peso es menos de los que esperaban, pero la rabia y el dolor son como cimientos de cemento que les hacen vibrar mientras más cerca de la salida de la base están.

-¿Estará seguro Tsuna-nii aquí? – preguntas constipado y aun ronco Fuuta. Ganini se limita a sentir, él no puede sacar ni una palabra, teme romper en llanto como un bebe. –

El féretro es puesto entonces entre las hierbas y los enormes tulipanes rosas. Todos se retiran de este menos Gokudera, que mantiene una mano sobre el, mientras cierra los ojos e intenta recordar cómo es que se escuchaba la voz de Tsuna y que a veces sus besos sabían a sal.

.:. .:. .:. .:. .:.

Cuando el peli palta se da la media vuelta para retirarse más de una hora ha pasado, solo queda Shamal recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados y un cigarrillo a medio terminar. Levanta el rostro y saca una cajita blanca, Gokudera acepta la muda invitación y toma uno de los pitillos grises que dicen saber a cereza, saca el encendedor y da la primera calada.

-Vongola fue valiente hasta el final – susurrara trémulamente el doctor – ¿no lo crees, Hayato? –

El peli palta solo levanta su mirada hacia ese cielo azul oscuro, no responde a nada.

-¿Quieres venganza? – Pregunta entonces – sabes que aun sigues siendo un chiquillo, no puedes derrotar tú solo a Byakuran –

-Lo sé – y la respuesta hace respingar al trinden hitman que gira para verlo más detenidamente –

-Entonces – lo alienta para que continúe hablando - ¿Qué es lo que harás? –

-Al Decimo no le gustan los lugares oscuros, estar encerrado le pone nervioso y estar solo… triste – el cigarrillo cae de su mano ya consumido, lo apaga entonces con la punta del zapato y mete sus manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón – así que me quedare junto a él – susurra quedamente –

Shamal observa cómo es que el italiano se sienta junto aquel féretro mientras empieza a tararear una canción en su idioma natal. Se da la media vuelta para irse de ahí, no le gusta invadir la privacidad de una pareja.

-Estará bien – dice entonces a la nada – Hayato también será fuerte hasta el final –

Unas pisadas tras de él, le indican que Bianchi también lo cree. Al igual que cree que su pequeño hermano amara en lugar de los dos a Tsuna que ya no esta.

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. .:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:..**


	3. Chapter 3 EN SILENCIO

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. **

**N/A:** Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, todos son del gran sensei Akira Amano. Joder, que si fuese mios, eso es lo que los haría hacer jeh.

**Autora: **YUKI-NII ICHI

**Rating:** NC 13

**Género:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Resumen: **Gokudera lo dice constantemente, casi como un mantra. Él seguirá al Décimo a donde quiera que vaya.

**Pareja:** Gokudera/Tsuna

**.:..:..::.:.:.:.:.:.. **

En silencio

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Tsuna abrió la puerta de su habitación, la lámpara quiso ser encendida pero se fundió en un relámpago de electricidad y cables. Caminó por medio de la oscuridad de la noche Sus manos temblorosas tocaron el mullido colchón y se sentó sobre él, aflojó su corbata y se dejo caer hacia atrás. El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana. Y el sueño había escapado por algún rincón de la ventana entre cerrada

Estira su mano por una almohada y oculta su manchado rostro en esta, lo blanco entonces fue teñido de rojo. El agua que fluía de esos ojos no podía limpiar la culpa. Encoge sus piernas, está asustado, ya no de un enemigo a quien derrotar ni de nada mas parecido a la realidad. Tsunayoshi Sawada tenía miedo de sí mismo y de lo que sus manos podían llegar a hacer.

Sintió entonces como una barrera impasible comenzaba a crecer alrededor de él lentamente ¿Cómo podría ver de nuevo a su madre esa navidad? Revolvió su cabello con una mano tratando deshacer la impotencia y el dolor ante algo que tuvo que hacer obligado, como siempre, por su cargo.

-Decimo – se escuchó entonces esa voz a su lado haciendo eco. –

Hundió mas sus rostro en la mullida almohada sucia con olor a oxido y metal corroído, su boca era un rictus impropio en sus facciones.

Gokudera observo el pequeño ovillo que era el cuerpo del jefe Vongola en esa enorme cama. Sus cejas se juntaron graciosamente y se sentó en esta, buscó con su mano la del castaño y la tomó. Entrelazando sus largos dedos de pianista contra los envueltos en un guante que aun esta cálido de llamas y manchado de aquello de lo que era imposible huir una vez y lo has hecho.

-Gokudera-kun – le llamó con ese tono que decía todo y a la vez nada –

El colchón se hundió, una calidez tras su espalda le llego como una oleada de temperatura en verano. Sintió esos fuertes brazos envolverlo y de pronto las ganas de solo llorar se convirtieron en un sollozo corrompido, que pedía en un grito silencioso ser ayudado. Quiso llamarlo, repetir su nombre una y otra vez, pero la garganta se le hacía nudo y la convicción se le había quebrado en algún momento de la noche.

Así que solo oculto sus ojos en aquel brazo que envolvía en un refugio su cabeza, como tratando de ser la muralla entre los oscuros pensamientos que suelen mezclarse con los positivos.

-Decimo – le escucha de nuevo decir. Y él sólo puede aferrarse más a ese cuerpo que le promete protección -

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

No supo exactamente cuánto fue que paso ni cuánto tiempo podría seguir ocultando un hecho obvio. Era estúpido querer convertir la verdad en una mentira que no tiene razón. Así que continua mirando entre la oscuridad, el candelabro sobre sus cabezas, el rostro del mayor se oculta en su cuello y le retiene en una prisión de brazos y piernas y él se sujeta a esa espalda como una tabla de salvación.

-Todo está bien, Decimo – aseguró entonces su guardián, besando tiernamente su mejilla – yo estaré aquí para usted, siempre – lo atrajo aun más hacia su cuerpo – lo prometo –

Tsuna entonces cerró sus ojos, era injusto, demasiado, que Gokudera pudiera decir todo eso con tanta facilidad, sin tartamudeara ni dudar. Mientras él se guardaba pensamientos vergonzosos, que sabía, nunca sería capaz de decirlos ni en un murmullo.

Cosas como "tú has sido el único que me acelera el corazón" y "no me dejes" son deseos egoístas que no van con su naturaleza pero que se adueñan de su mente cuando su corazón tiene una serie de colapsos nerviosos, al no poder retener más su amor, de ese, que nunca ha dado.

-Gokudera-kun – y levanta su brazo para tocar el largo cabello plata y aspirar un poco más del aroma a cigarrillos y pólvora impregnados en la ropa – gracias –

Y ambos saben que Tsuna no dirá nada mas, que simplemente repetirá agradecimiento hasta el cansancio, porque no le sale ninguna otra cosa, no se cree con el derecho de poder tener a alguien como Gokudera solo para él, curiosa paradoja, son los pensamientos del guardián que siente lo mismo.

Ninguno cree fervientemente merecer al otro. Y es quizás ese complejo de inferioridad el que tenga atado de una manera sádica y deliciosa a un asustado amor. Que lucha por escapar, sórdido ante lo que cerebro piensa y el corazón siente.

Una sombra en la ventana es pasada por alto, ninguno de los dos nota que la oportunidad se le ha ido de las manos…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**


	4. Chapter 4

∞ **Titulo**: "Because of you."

∞ **Autor: **_YUKI-NII__**. **_

∞ **Género**: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

∞**Ranting **NC13

∞ **Pareja**:Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada

∞ **N/A **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, todos son del gran sensei Akira Amano. Joder, que si fuese míos, eso es lo que los haría hacer.

∞ **Resumen:** Todo es una fiesta de risas, vino y mucha comida. Sus ojos miel brillan a través del salón, te enamoras por cuarta vez en el día. Tu corazón lleno del decimo se pone en huelga, nunca le dirá adiós.

**Ese es el cielo, ese es mi cielo.**

Es un largo vestido de encaje y crinolina. Se arrastra por el suelo como vapores dulce en un "fru, fru" continuo, lleva un ritmo lento y con compas. El final de la costura entre deja ver la punta de una zapatillas, con bonito bordado cada vez que un paso nuevo se marca. Huele a durazno y flores de cerezo. Resplandece de manera obscena como si tuviera miles de pequeños focos leds adornándole el aura. Su mano delgada sostiene fuertemente el brazo de quien más que su escolta, es el futuro de un destino lacrado.

Tus dedos acarician las teclas del piano, están tibias ante el incesante toque. Presionas un sol sosteniéndolo en mayor, antes de abandonarlas y dejar el eco fantasmal de su sonido en las marmoleadas paredes. Ellos han llegado al final del pasillo. Una voz grave y vieja resuena en lo alto, llenando hasta el último rincón, con una cacofonía divina mientras recita antiguos testamentos del libro más viejo del mundo. El amor se consagra hoy, ante figuras con manos juntas y miradas bajas. Con cristales repletos de ángeles y gloria.

Miras el brillo de la copa al ser elevada, hay monedas, lazos atados en la puerta y hierro escondido en el bolsillo trasero de la persona más importante de tu vida.

Todo lo que te rodea, suplica por tu atención, acompañado de olor a incienso y un poco de mirra. Tú te giras, rodeando el banquillo en el cual permanecías sentado para posar tus hinchados ojos en todo aquello que no es blanco, trajes caros y zapatillas altas. Pasas la siguiente hora de un domingo por la mañana de pie, con ambos brazos tras tu espalda. En un silencio tan respetuoso que pierdes en varias ocasiones como es que los hechos se desarrollan frente a ti, hundiéndote en días de verano cerca de la costa, y cenas informales en un sofá de dos plazas, con vino añejo y su voz implosionando en tus tímpanos.

Tu figura de soldado ingles hace fruncir el seño a quien era hasta entonces un risueño Yamamoto. Te da una larga mirada, que ignoras sin ningún arrepentimiento. El vaho de su suspiro te acaricia el cuello. Llenas tu mente de tristes canciones en un idioma extranjero, absorbiéndote de lo que te parece es el sueño mas sádico que has tenido en años.

El sonido del cristal siendo roto te arranca de tajo de tu absorción, caminas automático hacia el lugar en el que la copa se ha quebrado, bajas los dos pequeños escaloncitos del escenario improvisado en el que te resguardabas, tras un enorme piano de cola larga y el guardia de la lluvia que había activado su llama para mantenerte en calma.

No ves a los ojos de ninguna de las más de 30 personas que están en el lugar. Te inclinas, con una rodilla como apoyo y quitas el pañuelo que esta sobre los pedazos rotos. Dos pares de pies están a solo centímetros de ti, aguardando pacientemente y en silencio. Sacas unos guantes gruesos del bolsillo de tu saco y los deslizas por tus frías manos. Antes de recoger con mucho cuidado lo que fuese una copa del juego del comedor. Comienzas a contar en un murmullo cada pieza recogida y depositada sobre la palma abierta de tu mano izquierda.

Cuando finalizas, hay un peso muerto aplastándote la caja torácica, el aire se te atora a medio camino de la nariz al esófago. Sacudes la cabeza y dibujas una sonrisa tenue, es la primera vez que lo tienes de frente y te parece tan diferente. Como si se hubiese marchado y los años lo hubieran cambiado por un total desconocido. Sin embargo todo sigue ahí, sus cabellos revueltos y castaños, sus ojos miel ahora más afilados y cansados. Su estatura que no rebasa el metro ochenta y que sigue creciendo un centímetro más cuando menos se lo esperan. Su sonrisa que muestra todos los dientes y sus mejillas inflamadas de felicidad se te clavan con rapidez y pasión.

Son 53* – dices tan alto como puedes, para que todos escuchen y el lugar se llene de aplausos, como si de repente una tormenta hubiese caído sobre sus cabezas y las gotas fuesen caramelos de arcoíris multi sabor. –

Una mano frente a ti te ayuda a incorpórate. Los pedazos de cristal se te clavan por la fuerza en que los sostienes. La grosura de los guantes no ha podido resistir las afiladas puntas de cada uno. Eso es lo que menos te duele de todo.

Hay un brazo tras tu espalda que te esta empujado. Bianchi te apresura para formar un corredor de personas a la salida, te entrega una bolsita llena de confeti, arroz, nueces, granos y redecillas con almendras cubiertas de bombón derretido. Que son lanzadas en una ráfaga hacia los que salen hasta el último. Una paloma blanca vuela a lo alto. Hay una catarsis entre los rayos de sol y el sonido de las campanas anunciando el termino de tu vida tal como la conoces y el destino entrelazado del jefe de la familia Vongola.

Te diriges a uno de los tantos coches que esperan en la calle de enfrente con la resonancia de los gritos que estallan de alegría tras tu espalda. El llanto exentico de Ryohei te detiene los pasos por un momento, lo ves correr hacia ti y abordar el Lamborghinoi sin siquiera preguntarte nada, chasqueas la lengua. Lo último que necesitas es oír al guardián del sol con un discurso interminable de que el gran día por fin ha llegado. Manejas callado, concentrándote en el camino y haciendo solo algunos ruiditos para hacerle entender al boxeador de que es escuchado. Tu comportamiento sumiso llama su atención. Pero no replica en ello. Todos tienen maneras diferentes de reaccionar a las probadas dulces que da la felicidad.

El salón de la mansión, inundada de listones de seda y clavales del campo te da la bienvenida. La música se entremezcla con las bebidas de alcohol que se preparan a tan solo unos metros de la mesa más grande de todas. Es una fiesta intima, son momentos que se convertirán en recuerdos. Bebes un vodka tonic, recargado en una de las paredes. Alejado del barullo, de los cuerpos en movimiento y la embriaguez que respirar tranquilos y con normalidad deja.

Una mano grande y callosa se posa sobre tu hombro. Enfocas a la persona que con su inseparable espada tras la espalda te señala a unos ojos miel que te miran con expectación, es increíble, piensas, como es que no los había notado. Cuando siempre tu mirada ya está puesta sobre la suya incluso antes de que tu nombre se forme en su mente para llamarte.

El decimo con traje blanco, y mejillas sonrosadas esta a la espera de tus palabras. Es como una costumbre que nació de la cotidianidad, que tú seas la aprobación que secunda una moción a cualquier decisión que él haya tomado en los últimos 15 años.

Gokudera-kun – murmura bajito y con la pena dibujándosele en la cara -

La ternura que te provoca ese gesto compite contra el odio a ti mismo por no poder ser sincero por vez primera en esa relación que ha tenido de todo menos mentiras. Sonríes con amargura que él no alcanza a ver, caminando para deshacerte del espacio, que los separa y que en ese instante se te antoja abismal. Estiras una mano frente a él, sus cejas se junta en confusión y niega rápido, abriendo ambos brazo y tomándote entre ellos sin vergüenza alguna. Hay palabras que declaman prosperidad y felicidad saliéndote a borbotones de la boca, en un vomito idílico que aun te quema la garganta.

Son solo unos segundos, lo que dura el contacto de sus cuerpos, tu cabeza cae sobre su hombro. Tus deseos egoístas y la resignación de la cosa que mas anhelabas, colisionan en un estruendo que huele a sangre coagulada y humo intoxicante. Le sueltas lentamente, saboreando hasta el último contacto, te recompones antes de que sus rostros se encuentren y vuelves a sonreír, inconexo de tus propios sentimientos.

La llegada de Kyoko, termina con el hilo de amor que nunca se ha terminado gestar en ti, con su tocado y perfume a rosas de abril, hecho especialmente para ella, toma de forma natural el brazo del castaño que pega sus costado al de ella, con sus ojos claros y suave voz. Murmura un "es hora" y se despide de ti con la mano.

Las copas se llenan entonces de vino, la música deja de tocar y tu caminas hacia el centro de algo que te disparo hace demasiados meses ya. El cristal colisiona contra otro, en su sonido tan característico. Y todo lo que queda sellado al final es el "evviva gli sposi"* que todos dicen en un coro armónico y bien ensayado.

El jefe Vongola ha terminado de hacer oficialmente la introducción de Kyoko Sawada.

***Rompe un vaso cuando la ceremonia haya culminado.** Cuenta los pedazos de vidrio rotos para saber cuántos años la pareja vivirá felizmente casada.

* Las frase **"evviva gli sposi",** que significa "vivan los recién casados", es una expresión tradicional que se repite durante la recepción a la vez que se elevan las copas de vino en señal de celebración.


	5. Chapter 5

∞ Titulo: "Alquimia lindante."

∞ Autor:_YUKI-NII._

∞ Género: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

∞RantingNC13

∞ Pareja:Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada

∞ N/ALos personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, todos son del gran sensei Akira Amano. Joder, que si fuese míos, eso es lo que los haría hacer.

∞ Resumen: Ser la mano derecha o ser el amante, no importa el título, solo quieres ser una parte de él.

**...:.:.::.::::::::.::.:...**

**Alquimia lindante**

**...:.:.::.::::::::.::.:...**

Un día comenzaste a correr en una frenética fuga que no tenía una meta de paso medible. Comenzaste a modular tu voz y bajar tu explosivo humor. Abandonaste la antipatía por una media sonrisa. Adoptaste largos protocolos y rigurosos formalidades. Construiste a un modelo de buenas costumbres y mucha etiqueta. Te vestiste hasta los domingos de traje e intercambiaste 4 horas de sueño por 20 de esfuerzo.

Organizaste un de cayente teorema y movilizaste a dos países en una burocracia amplificada. Fuiste la excelencia y la nulidad del error. Ampliaste tu paciencia y concediste el perdón. Tu pago no era monetario sino palabras de tu centro gravitacional. Ese, que con los ojos cerrados hablaba sobre su fe en ti.

Ayudaste a cambiar las reglas, panoramas y una que otra realidad alterna. Diste más que una vida, te entregaste sin resoluciones a promesas de futuros e ilusiones de niño.

Y lo hiciste todo, hasta la insignificancia de tenerle siempre un vaso de agua sobre el escritorio y la grandeza de organizar una boda perfecta bajo deseos impropios que tú te encargaste de complacer.

Y con esa misma convicción estuviste el día a día, encerrado en una oficina o en la línea de acción cumpliendo una misión. Saturaste los límites de tu pólvora y creaste sistemas de defensa que pronto todos utilizarían.

Fuiste grande como un escudo y fuerte con un 45 mm bien recargado.

Miras los cristales del refractal de la ventana, esos que se encuentran junto al calendario que relata dos meses recién cumplidos de un divorcio estrepitoso y largas noches de alcohol.

Cierras los ojos no evitando preguntarte cuan imprescindible eres para la décima generación, y si un breve lapso sin ti, todo se iría a la mierda

Concluyes que la referencia de ser llamado "la mano derecha" más que el título que siempre buscaste y te encargas de realizar con una impoluta excelencia es ahora un alias de la puerta del despacho hacia fuera.

Gokudera- kun –

Sonríes con la mejilla puesta en la madera de un importado escritorio y con sus labios sobre tu oído.

Estas de piernas abiertas, el pantalón enredado en tus tobillos y con una obscena inclinación de tu blanco trasero.

Hay semen escurriendo entre tus muslos, y embestidas que te hacen afianzarte al agarre que tienes de las orillas del ostentoso mueble. Todo es sudor, ascendencia y una pura ebullición con su voz de fondo provisional y tus gimoteos en soprano opacados por tu cabello.

Aprietas los labios, incapaz de continuar pensando o siquiera contar los minutos que han pasado y el tiempo que resta a la siguiente reunión con Dino y Uni. Estas absorbido por la polla de Tsuna, su resplandeciente erección matinal ha encontrado un refugio en ti.

Y te encuentras de nuevo, exhalando aire cálido desde tus pulmones, mientras busca la manera correcta en ser llamado. Amante, suena demasiado imperfecto. El Décimo no te besa, ahí no hay amor. Cierras los ojos repitiéndote un mantra viejo y gastado.

Ese que has usado desde tus 15 años.

Eres un guardián, la mano derecha y esto como cada cosa pasada es una función, un requerimiento de un currículo inexistente que satisfaces con la vehemencia con la que realizas todo para él.

Con amor, unilateral, estereotipado y amargo, amor


End file.
